Free glucosyltransferase (GTF) and fructosyltransferase (FTF) were shown to be present in the salivas of several test individuals. Both enzymes were taken up from saliva by hydroxyapatite. Sucrose rinses increased the levels of GTF in saliva measureably. It appears that GTF can absorb directly to teeth independent of bacteria and thus could influence bacterial adsoaption in the tooth pellicle.